The Bangolian Vigor
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It started in a meadow; two children simply living. It moved to a battle field; two lovers simply surviving. Snidbits of Razer and Ilana's lives together. From the first moment they meet, leading up to Ilana's death at the hands of a mass murder, and Razer's fall into the grips of the Red Lantern. *Rated T for mild violence towards end


**Disclaimer: I don't own GLTAS. Wow, first time I have gotten to say that.  
So, this is my first Green Lantern Fic. Kind of exciting. Got addicted to the show… um… around the last four episodes. Let me rephrase that. I got addicted after the last ten/five minutes of those last four episodes. Was waiting for Young Justice, and decided to unmute GL one day, because it looked interesting. I fell in love with Aya and Razer. So, after it ended I pulled up the series, set a weekend aside and watched. Now, I am a huge fan of the show. Especially Razer and Aya. It is my guilty pleasure.  
For my first ever fic for the show, I decided to do something with Ilana and Razer.  
One: Because I can't find any fics with the two of them  
Two: I like her. Those three minutes we get to see of her. I like her  
Three: I have this thing with minor/important characters that don't get enough love.  
So here we go…  
-oOo-**

Razer dashed through the field as fast as his young legs could take him. The seven year old looked over his shoulder, glancing back at his imaginary pursuers, before he righted his steps and continued to push his way through the tall grass that grew to his knees. The child let a string of giggles escape his lips as he turned sharply to the right and picked up speed; bowing his head as he pushed farther. Behind him, nothing chased as Volkreg spun beneath him.

"Ahhh!" The young, female, scream met Razer's ears. His eyes were locked on his feet, watching his steps, and when he lifted them towards the sound, he had mere seconds before plowing straight into a young girl. The basket she held in her arms flew into the air as he collided with her. The flowers she had been collecting tumbled from the over turned basket and slowly drifted towards the ground. Razer groaned, as he realized he was now in top of the girl; her elbow shoved painfully into his rib gage from when she had raised her hands to stop him.

"Get off me!" Her voice was filled with disdain as she shoved him off. Razer let out a growl as he scrambled into a seated position. He narrowed his eyes at the girl as she turned and busied herself with retrieving her scattered flowers. As she sat up, Razer noted with slight irritation, that she was the same height as he was. Her black dress was plain, but flowed around the child in a way that made her look like an angel in the green field. Her long hair, a light shade of ashen grey, hung out of the bright blue cap that was cocked sideways over her head. The strands created a veil around her near white face. The dark black streaks; a trait that everyone on their species shared, were solid and dark, a complete contrast with her light form. She lifted her gaze towards him, possibly realizing that he had not left. Her eyes light blue as an ocean grew wide with surprise, before they narrowed in frustration.

"Why are you staring at me?" She looked him up and down, taking note of the way his grey shirt was wrinkled and dirt stained, the way a hole was beginning to form in the knee of his black pants, and the way his shoes were caked with layers of mud. His white hair was tousled around blue/grey face; his hat having fallen from his head during the collision. He was filthy, and in complete contrast from the young girls clean state. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with-" Razer started to counter but stopped. He glanced over his shoulder with a fearful glance, before throwing himself on top of the girl. He shushed her as she began to argue with being knocked over once more by the boy.

"Get off me!" She tried to bit him, but found her movements constricted with his body on top of hers. "You're getting my dirty! I'm going to tell my mommy on you if you do not get off me now!"

"Shut up," Razer rolled his eyes as he placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't you hear that? It's out there. Be quiet before it finds us."

The girl seemed to have had enough with his game and with a violent shove, managed to free herself. Yet, she remained lying on the ground; Razer now beside her. She raised her head high enough to pear over the grass that hid them from view, before dropping back down and looking at him in both curiosity and aggravation. "What's out there?"

"The Bangolian Vigor!" Razer whispered, his voice full of urgency. "It's been following me."

"I've never heard of a Bangolio Viger." She rolled her eyes, but remained where she was.

Bangolian Vigor," Razer corrected. "And that's because they're really rare, almost myth like. And everyone who's ever seen one, is usually eaten."

"Eaten?" The girl yelped as she tried to lower herself closer into the dirt. "I don't want to be eaten!"

"That's why I nocked you over. We'll the second time anyway." Razer shrugged. "So the monster wouldn't see you and eat you."

"What does it look like?" She raised her head once more to steal a glance into the empty field, before dropping beside him once more. Neither child noticed as she scooted closer to him.

"It's huge," Razer's voice had lost its whisper as he spoke. "And red. And walks like one of us but has a face as ugly as can be. And eyes that shine bright red like fire. And sometimes they set themselves on fire, but it doesn't bother them."

"I don't want to see one of them," she whimpered.

"I'll protect you," Razer smiled. "Now that you know they exist, do you want to help me fight it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Mommy wants me back before dinner. How about tomorrow?" The girl picked up a confidence in her voice that hadn't been there moments ago.

"Okay," Razer nodded.

"My names Ilana by the way." The girl reached her hand out for Razer to shack. "If we're going to be monster hunters together, than we should at least know each other's names."

"Makes sense," Razer shrugged as he shock her hand. "My names Razer."

Both children froze when the snapping of a trig sounded feet from them. They lifted themselves high enough to look into the field. Razer almost breathed a sigh when he saw the arena clear.

"Do you think it left?" Ilana whispered from beside him.

"I think-" Razer froze when a patch of grass moved feet to their right. Leaping to his feet, he grasped Ilana's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of the spot. The young girls giggles could be hear through the clearing as Razer urged her to be quiet before the monster could hear them.

-oOo-

"Girls have cuddies!" Razer shouted as he danced around his backyard. Ilana stayed in her seated position on the ground, trying to hide the blush that was bringing her pale cheeks to an unnatural color. It had been only moments ago, whenever their game of tag had gone wrong and the young children had ended up crashing together. Their lips locking in an accidental kiss.

"I have cuddies now!" Razer cried as he tried to brush the said cuddies from his tongue.

Ilana couldn't hide her smile as she brought her fingers to her lips and simply looked at Razer.

-oOo-

"Razer!" Ilana's voice caused the boy in question to turn. Razer, now twelve, had gained six inches over his friend as she skipped towards him. Her grey skirt twirled in her movements around her ankles. Ilana stood beside him, her green backpack slung over one of her shoulders, and a single text book residing in her arms. She smiled at him, her large eyes crinkled with the action.

Razer couldn't help but take in the way his friend, only a few months younger than him, was dressed clean cut for their first day of jr. high. Her hair was pulled up and hidden away in her bonnet, and her dress fit as if it had been decided for her in mind. She stood, beautiful as a Goddess in his eyes. He in contrast, wore his usual black pants and grey shirt, so worn and used that most of the color had washed out. They were complete contrasts, but Ilana never seemed to notice the things Razer did.

"You ready for the big day?" She broke him from his trans. He pulled his backpack tighter on his shoulder as he nodded. Ilana's smile grew brighter as she slung her arm around his and pulled him inside the large stone building.

-oOo-

"Whatcha gunna do 'bout it," The large boy chuckled as he watched the struggling boy at his feet trying to collect his scattered items. Razer fought back tears as he moved about on his hands and knees to gather his fallen things. The bully standing over him placed his foot over his math homework, and twisting his ankle, left a large black foot print over his work.

"Ya," the second boy spoke pushing Razer back onto his knees when the child tried to rise. "Whatcha gunna do."

Razer glanced around at the forming crowd, pleading for one of them to come to his aid. When none moved, he lowered his attention back onto his things. He reached for his history book, but drew back when a brown shoe landed on top of the book and shoved it farther away.

"I don't think so," the first bully sneered. "Hand over the money and say the magic words and we'll give you your stuff."

"Just leave me alone," Razer tried to keep his voice solid, but his words came out in a whimper like sound.

"I don't think so." The boy spoke. Razer found a fist knotting itself into the collar of his shirt as he was lifted from the ground and shoved into a locker. The boy placed his face just inches from Razer's. "Come on chump. Just say it."

"Please," Razer muttered, too humiliated to look at either the one bullying him, or the mass of students who had either stepped back or scrambled away when they realized how serious the scene was getting. "Please."

"Please what?" The boy smirked.

"Please don't beat me up," Razer pleaded. "You can have my lunch money."

"Mr. Ire!" The shrill voice of the school principle caused the bully, Ire, to drop Razer in fear. Ire's friend rushed off and mixed into the mess of students who were making it their mission to leave the scene. "What do you think you are doing to this boy?"

Razer looked up at the woman with gratitude. It was then, that he noticed Ilana standing beside her. Her eyes were trembling with worry and fear as she broke away from the woman's side and dropped beside Razer. She fussed with his hair, making sure he was not bleeding in any deadly locations, before helping him to his feet.

"Thank you Miss Ilana for informing me of what was going on," the principle's voice came once more. Razer lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at his friend in shame of having her needing to rescue him. He allowed her to help him limp towards the nurse's office; the principle leading Ire in a different direction towards her office.

_I didn't want your help. I could have taken them. I didn't need your help. _Those where the words that he wanted to say, but he knew they were lies. Sighing, he lifted his head towards her.

"Thank you," he said, almost too low for her to hear.

"Don't mention it," Ilana shrugged, which was a difficult task as Razer was using one of her shoulders for support. "You would have done the same thing for me."

-oOo-

"What's wrong girly," Ilana struggled against the teen that held her wrist. The teen, Algid, pinned her against the wall as he held his face inches from hers. The back playground was empty, most of the students having already headed out as soon as the bell had rang. Ilana had been waiting on one of the swings for Razer to show and walk her home, when the three boys had shown and made their move against her. That was how she found herself here; pinned to the wall with her backpack dropped feet from her, the open zipper allowing her books and such to litter the black top.

"Hu," Algid smirked. "It's just one kiss."

"Leave me alone!" Ilana tried to kick at him, but could not find purchase.

"Don't be like that," he chuckled. "It's just one kiss. Who ever heard of a fifteen year old who didn't want a kiss? Especially from the hottest boy in school."

"I said leave me alone!" Ilana screamed, hoping that someone would hear.

"She said leave her alone." Razer's voice sounded strong behind them. The group of boys turned. They shared one look before laughing at their opponent.

He didn't seem like much of a challenge. Despite the fact that he had grown a lot, height wise, he had also developed lanky and thin. He was a bean stalk, and the lose black and grey clothes did nothing to make him more intimidating. In spite of his appearance though, Ilana knew that her friend could pack a serious assault.

"Whatcha gunna do," the teen to Algid's right, Ilana realized quickly that he was Ire, chuckled.

"Ya," the third boy sneered. "Go before ya lose your lunch money."

"Let her go," Razer held strong through the taunts.

"Ire, Lucius," Algid motioned towards his accomplices, "take care of the pest while I deal with little miss stubborn here."

He turned back towards her, as the other two moved towards Razer. Ilana tried to see what was going on with her friend, but found she could see nothing past Algid's face as he shoved her lips onto hers. The sound of skin hitting skin was mumbled, but the contact of a body on pavement was well heard. Algid pulled away from her with enough force to shove her farther into the wall.

It took Ilana only three seconds to realize the reason Algid was no longer forcing his lips onto hers. She lifted her eyes in time to see Razer land a solid punch straight into Algid's chin. The boy, with a foot and twenty pounds on Razer, rocked back and forth as he tried to come back from the sudden attack. He stepped forward, ready to rip his opponent apart, when Razer shoved his boot clad foot straight into Algid's chest, forcing the older boy to skid back and land on top of his two friends, who were trying to come back to their feet.

"It's not worth it," Algid growled as he looked from Ilana and Razer.

"But boss," Ire stammered, "don't let that chump take you so easily.

Algid scrambled his feet, backing up as he realized how close Razer stood from him; Ilana now was by her friend's side. "You're missing out sweat checks."

"I can manage to survive," Ilana barked back.

Algid looked like he was trying to decide rather to remark back or not, but upon seeing Razer cracking his knuckles and Ilana glaring in a murderous fashion, he chose to take his leave instead.

"Thanks Razer," Ilana hugged the boy as Algid and the other two disappeared behind the school wall.

"Don't mention it," Razer shrugged.

"Those martial arts classes you're been taking," Ilana continued talking as she moved to pick up her scattered items, "are really paying off."

"I know," Razer smiled as he helped slide her things back into her pack. "And here my mom thought it was a bad idea."

"Well they definitely came in handy," Ilana lifted her eyes to meet his. Without realizing, their fingers landed on her history text book, his laying over hers. They remained that way for a few seconds, before pulling apart and blushing. Ilana shock off the contact, the spark and stood. Razer did the same and after moving to pick up his tossed aside back pack, motioned towards the road that they always took in their walk home. Ilana smiled and stood beside him. She allowed her hand to drop to her sides as she walked.

It was an accident when her fingers brushed against his. But when the spark shot between them once more, Ilana decided to take a step past just contact. Her fingers instantly intertwined around his. For a moment it was bliss. Until a sharp gasp and cry sounded from Razer as he withdrew his hand. Emotion filled, Ilana raised her eyes fearing his rejection.

"I'm sorry Razer," she stutter, "I didn't know you'd react so badly if I held your hand. I'm sorry for crossing a boundary."

"Ilana," Razer looked at her with compassion filled eyes. "It's not like that. I… I actually liked holding your hand."

"Than what's wrong?"

"I think I broke my finger." Razer raised his hand. His pinky had swelled and was a much darker shade of grey than normal. "Algid's chin must have been harder than I thought."

"Razer," Ilana didn't know if she should laugh or dolt over him.

"My mother is going to kill me," Razer sighed as he continued looking at his hand.

Ilana couldn't contain herself. She broke down in laughter in that moment. Her high pitched giggles were soon occupied by deeper chuckled. She shook her head as she moved to the other side of him. Wrapping her thin fingers around his uninjured hand, she smiled at him.

"I'll make sure you mom knows you earned your injury while saving a damsel in distress."

-oOo-

"So Ilana…I was wondering… if you would… that is… " Razer let his voice trail off as he looked at the mirror before him. He gulped, humiliated that even while practicing his speech to ask his best friend to the dance, he still could not put his words together. A sound, close to a growl and sigh escaped his lips before the sixteen year old dropped himself backwards onto the bed.

"Why is this so hard?" He grumbled into his pillow.

"Because you're a hopelessly in love dork?" The female voice in his doorway caused Razer to bolt upright. He locked his eyes with his younger sister's form in the doorway. Tessa, tall for her age of ten, smirked at him with a smile only a sister could give her brother. "It is true."

"Stop messing with him Tessa," the sibling's heard their father's voice from in the kitchen.

"He's right," their mothers voice added, "your father was the same way when he was younger."

"And your mother still loved me." Their father responded. They could hear their mother respond back, but with how muffled it was, it was clear she was talking onto to their father at this point.

"Just ask her out!" Tessa giggled as she leaned against the doorframe. "Seriously. It's kind of embarrassing, you know, me dating someone and my older brother being all sad and lonely."

Razer, for a moment debated the damage chucking his pillow at the young girl would cause. Instead, he sighed and looked down at the flower on his pillow. The neon pink flower, its name escaping Razer's knowledge, sat staring at him.

It urged him to make his move on the girl who had grown to be more than just a best friend.

-oOo-

"Do you think the War Lords will actually attack here?" Ilana rolled over, pushing the material that hung from her gray bonnet aside in order to look fully into Razer's eyes. The two lay on the side of a sloped hill, nuzzling themselves inches from each other in the crisp grass. Their fingers brushed against one another.

"I don't know," Razer shrugged. He was sixteen, an oncoming war was not where his mind should be.

Volkreg continued to spin under them.

-oOo-

Razer lifted the veil from in front of Ilana's face. Her eyes, bright blue and shinning with tears of joy, shinned back at him as he lowered his face to kiss his bride.

He was eighteen; she seventeen.

They were in love.

-oOo-

"I'm pregnant," the words came from Ilana's mouth, but for Razer, it seemed as if they were hundreds of miles away. Ilana laid a hand on her stomach, noticing the way Razer gapped at her.

"Serious?" Razer's smile stretched across his checks and brought his eyes to life. He laughed, before racing forward and picking Ilana up in his arms. He held her bridal style as he spun her around their small home.

Outside, the sound of the beginnings of full on war went unheard in their ears.

-oOo-

"I can't believe it," Razer dropped his head into his lap, fighting back the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"I know," Ilana's voice was followed by her hand on his shoulder. Her own shoulders shock as she fought back her tears. It had been yesterday when the young couple had learned that both her and his parents had been caught in the blast zone. Killing the four of them. Razer's younger sister was missing and Ilana's older brother was severely injured.

"But they wouldn't want us to give up hope," Ilana squeezed his shoulder. "They would want us to keep going. Your parents wouldn't want you to give up like this. We will find Tessa. And we will live through this war. I know that this war cannot go on for much longer. You have to continue Razer. To hope for a better future."

-oOo-

"Ilana!" Razer screamed as the house exploded. He was thrown outside, blasted to the side when the foreign red light had plowed its way through the concrete walls. He picked himself up from debris filled road, and rushed back to what remained of their house. He first spotted a leg, too long to be his wife's. Razer scrambled to the fallen man, realizing it was his brother-in-law, Jomes, who had stopped by to visit his sister.

Razer grunted as he pulled the large section of the wall that crushed over the other man. His heart froze and he was forced to look away, as he quickly realized that Jomes would not walk away from this attack, let alone breathe another breath to tell this tale.

"Razer?" Ilana's voice was shocked with coughs. Razer lifted his gaze, spotting the shacking hand of his wife in the rubble. He was there in seconds, their neighbors in the Forgotten Zone having piled around to assist him in saving the only family he knew he had left.

It was a rough ten minutes before he was able to pull Ilana from the wreckage. Her face was covered with plaster dirt, and stain with tears. Her hand, vibrating with a shudder, was placed on her stomach.

A mat of blood stained her shirt.

"Razer," she let the tears fall as the stretcher was brought to bring her to what remained of the cities hospital.

"I'm sorry," she muttered despite his insisting that none of this was her doing.

He was nineteen, she was eighteen.

They were in love, and all each other had.

-oOo-

"Why can't you come with me?" Tessa cried as she hugged her brother's legs.

Razer wrapped his arms around his young sister's shoulders. He fought back tears. He had only found and rescued his sister a month ago, but when the news of the rebel's operating a plan to evacuate the younger member of Volkreg of the Forgotten Zone, Razer had made sure his sister was on that list.

"I don't want to leave you!" Tessa cried harder. "Why can't you come? You and Ilana?"

"We're too old," Razer assured her, fighting desperately to not cry himself.

"I need you." Tessa broke down in heavy tears. Razer let go of her shoulder long enough to drop down to his knees. He drew his sister into his chest, rubbing her shoulders as she cried and clung to his form.

"You need to be strong, Tess." He whispered into her ears. "You need to fight and live. For mom and dad. For me and Ilana. You need to be strong."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can," the words he spoke was for both of them. "You have to be strong. And brave. You have to hope."

"Hope for what?"

"For a better future."

-oOo-

_You think more fighting will help… _

_Our people need teachers, and doctors, and builders…_

_I will gain power…  
…and protect everyone…  
…especially, the ones I care about most…_

-oOo-

"So you're the one keeping him in control." The voice was layer with rage and hatred. "You are the thorn in my side."

Ilana turned, her eyes landing on the large man who stepped through the tattered remains of the window. His eyes seemed to glow a solid and sickly yellow against the crimson red of his skin. The right side of his face was scrunched up in what could have been a burn or another type of scar. The red and black uniform he sported played him into a devil like light. "Who are you?"

"I am the last person you will ever see." He grinned as he stepped closer.

Ilana stepped backward. Her hand dropped instantly to her stomach, where there was nothing to protect. "What do you want?"

The villain chuckled at the startled expression on her face. "Where is your husband? Where is Razer?"

"Razer?" Ilana narrowed her eyes in anger, but was unable to hide the concern and fear that leaked into her words. "Whatever you want with him, forget it. He's not here, and I won't tell you where he is."

"That's fine." The man grinned as he stepped forward. Ilana willed herself to remain where she was. Her actions earned a wider grin from the man. "He'll return eventually. At the present though, it is you who I want."

"Me?" Ilana could feel her face fall, and her heart stumble to beat in her chest.

"Yes you." His teeth were crocked as his grin grew with each second. "I have worked so hard to recruit Razer into my ranks."

"You're ranks? Are you with the War Lords?" Ilana stole a glance towards the exit.

"I am with something much bigger." His voice caused Ilana to turn back towards him. Her escape was forgotten at the moment. "I am Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lanterns."

"Red Lanterns?" Ilana glanced at the large white symbol in the center of his large chest. The sign meant nothing to her. "I don't know who or what you are. But please, whatever you want Razer for-"

"I want him to join my army." Atrocitus answered with a scoff. "He has so much potential. You are the only thing keeping his potential at bay at this point. A matter that I will soon resolve."

Ilana shifted her eyes once more towards the door. "What are you-"

She took her chance and bolted for the door. Her hand reached forward, stretching to just touch her escape. The fiery light that forced the stones to explode around her, caused Ilana to stumble backwards. Something strong gripped her ankle. The sudden pull off centered her and she found herself dropping painfully onto her stomach. She didn't have time to gasp for air before the pressure tighten and drug her across the floor, back towards Atrocitus.

"It's almost endearing really," Atrocitus interrupted, fluid and with a deep baritone that lingered on rage fully graceful, as Ilana rolled over to face him, "with all the rage in his heart, all the destruction and death that my hands have brought to him, he holds strong and hopeful, if only for you to live on."

"What are you-" Ilana broke off mid-sentence as the man raised his fist. The ring on his finger glowed red, the fiery whip extending from it, attached to her leg. She felt her hands grip the ground for support as she raised herself, using her hands behind her for support as the hold on her ankle prevented her from standing. "You! That light! You were the explosion."

"That killed your brother and unborn child?" Atrocitus smirked. "Indeed."

"You monster!" Ilana screamed. Despite the burning pressure holding her down, she hoisted herself to her feet. She didn't have any weapons, the training her husband had, but she did have a new rage in her heart. She all but threw herself at Atrocitus, pounding her small fists against his large chest, to no avail. He merely pushed her to the side, leaving Ilana collapsing back onto the ground. She didn't have the strength to stand as her cried racked her body.

"Now, now little girl," his voice held a fake comfort. "No use trying to fight me, it will only prolong your death."

"Why?" Ilana raised her head. The tears traced over her face in an endless stream. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill them?"

Atrocitus leered at her as he answered. "The same reason that I am now going to kill you. I need young Razer's heart filled with nothing but rage and hatred, and as long as he continues to love, than I will not have what I want."

"Razer will never join you!" Ilana didn't know where this banter would lead them. She was aware that she would leave this scene, he had made it clear. Parts of her, prayed at this, Red Lantern, whatever he was, would end her and leave before Razer showed. If he would be hurt…

"I don't know you are planning," she closed her eyes to shove aside the thought of her husband injured, "or why you desire my husband, but he will never join a monster like you. Not after he realizes what you have done to his family."

"He will have no choice but to join me," Atrocitus allowed the red energy to release her ankle and flow back into his ring, "for he will never know what my hands have played. A war zone, taking from him every one that he ever held close… he will gladly take up the ring. He'll have nothing to live for except revenge."

"My Razer is stronger than you." Ilana found her voice growing steadier, despite her fears and anger growing. "He will not succumb to your wickedness."

"We will see when the time comes." Atrocitus stepped toward her, and in only three steps he closed the gap between them. His hand, large and red, easily wrapped itself around the collar of her dress and lifted her into the air. She hung suspended in air, before he forced her up against one of the few remaining stable walls of the building. Her back arched upon contact, and her body screamed for a release from the assault.

"You will fail in this, I assure you." Ilana bit her lip between this sentence and the next, trying to keep the tears from falling any harder. Atrocitus seemed to sense her fear, as he chuckled. The hand not pinning her to the wall, the one the ring sat on, rose from his side; it leveled with her chest. "You will not turn my husband in the monster you are. He is too strong, too brave, and too hopef-"

Ilana had been too busy staring into his eyes to realize the sharply pointed construct that grew from his ring. His eyes had begun to glow a deep red, almost as if they were on fire. His entire body seemed coated by this flame like substance. The glow intensified as he plowed the formed dagger straight into her chest.

"Hopeful?" Atrocitus simply shock his head as he continued to hold her to the wall. The dagger drew deeper. "What a silly concept for a naïve little girl. Whatever hope Razer holds in his heart, will be squashed when he sees the love of his life, dead while he was out saving a stranger. There will be no hope, no desire to live other than to seek revenge. And I will offer it to him."

"It won't work." Ilana spoke through gasps. "Razer will never-"

Atrocitus jammed the blade deeper. "But he will."

He dropped Ilana then, and she crashed onto her knees; her hands holding her up as she bent over. She struggled with simply raising her head, in order to glare at the man who had brought death to her. He stood, still shrouded in the bright red glow. She was instantly reminded of the first day she had met Razer. When he had plowed into her and recruited her to fight his imaginary monsters.

"_It's huge,"_ Razer's voice, young as it had that day entered into her ears as her vision grew darker. "_And red. And walks like one of us but has a face as ugly as can be. And eyes that shine bright red like fire. And sometimes they set themselves on fire, but it doesn't bother them_."

Her body crumbling into itself. Ilana found herself face first once more. Her rigged breathes were chocked with the residue from the stone dust. She had just turned nineteen; far too young to die.

"You made this too easy." Atrocitus' voice was the last thing she heard. His foot shoved its way under her chest and flipped her onto her side.

-oOo-

"But…" Razer's voice was rugged as he pressed Ilana's head against his chest. "But, I came back."

He lowered himself forward, cradling her closer. "I came back for you."

He withdrew his hand, which formed into tight fists and raised them towards the heavens. Ilana slide down onto his lap as he screamed at the red sky. "I came back for you!"

"Razer of the forgotten zone, you have great rage in your heart." The detached voice vibrated off the walls as the red ring flew into the window. It floated just beyond his reach. Razer showed no signs of noticing the ring, as he held Ilana closer. "You belong to the Red Lantern Core. Give in; the ring knows your pain."

He gazed at the ring before lowering his head. Razer's teeth clinched together tight with enough pressure to snap his jaw. His eyes, even closed, could not stop shacking.

"Someone must pay!" Razer screamed; his teeth were bared as his eyes narrowed at the offered ring.

He stood, Ilana slowly falling from his lap as he rose. Her head rested on the stone floor, as Razer locked his gaze onto the ring.

"You will have your revenge," the voice spoke once more. Razer's breathes were loud and raspy with rage. "This, your new master Atrocitus promises."

The ring slide onto his finger with ease. He didn't have time to even look at the newly acquired power before it sprang to life. A snake like ribbon shot from the ring, and headed straight for his face. Razer opened his mouth to gasp, but no words escaped as the energy shoved its way through.

Razer's screams shock the room as his mouth and eyes lit into an inferno of flames. He crouched forward, trying to subdue the pain, as the pulsing energy surrounded and consumed him.

His screams of pain turned into a battle cry of rage. Each breath he took pounded the energy higher and brighter. He threw his head back, shooting his arms to his sides as the energy shot from him.

Ilana's body lay unmoving feet away. Her eyes were closed, her head looked away as if it were some comfort, that in after life she would not have to see the moment Razer, became what he feared and hated most.

-oOo-

**Ya!**  
**Actually story: 5,828 words**  
**Time spent: roughly four hours**  
**Satisfaction with completion: unnamable!**

**Now the title makes sense. I love symbology, and metaphors and all that.**

**I don't know much about Volkreg, the planet this takes place on, so I worked and wing a lot of things. I don't know the customs and such that they did, so I set it kind of like ours in a sense. Mainly, because I didn't know what to work off of, and this was just simplest.**

**The whole war of Volkreg, I don't think that was ever given a time frame or outcome for it. We all know how it started… I just don't know when. If anyone out there has a definite timing, please contact me. But for now, I am planning on leaving it like that. I wanted them to have kind of a sweet childhood, before destroying their lives with the war and such. Harsh. So it's kind of hinted at starting during the scene with them on the hill, but really begins shortly after that. If my timing makes sense.**

**Little!Razer and Little!Ilana at the beginning was the whole thing that started this. The scene with them in the meadow and the Bangolian Vigor, was the whole reason I wrote this, and the whole thing that this spawned from. I imagine Razer was a lonely child, a headcannon thing, so of course he makes up a monster to fight. Than the Bangolian Vigor spawns from there.**

**The little scenes with them at school were simply a transition moment. I didn't want them seven and attacking fake monsters one minutes, and getting married at eighteen the next. Plus, Little!Razer was getting bullied! Headcannon thing… why is it that my headcannon leaves him as that nerd little kid that gets picked on? Oh well… Ilana saves him, and of course he has to save her as well. It's how it goes.**

**Their siblings were an important part in all this. Tessa and Jomes were very important minor characters. Even though Jomes died before he could talk, and Tessa got snuck out of the planet via secret tram for children. Narnia… yes. But I wanted Razer to have a younger sibling, one who he had to get to safety and has not heard from sense. Mainly because if I'm going to be writing GL fics, I want to use her. I need an OC. It's the law. But she is taken to safety, and of course Razer tried to get Ilana on the train as well, but no go.**

**The unborn child… you may kill me. I deserve it for doing that. Atrocitus… you evil person. I felt really bad about that part and was going to get rid of it, but I loved the pregnant scene, and I knew that there couldn't be a baby, otherwise Razer probably wouldn't have jumped on the RL bandwagon, or went out to join the resistance. It was purely a logical solution…**

**I know when Razer found Ilana she wasn't bleeding and there wasn't a giant stab wound. But just go with me here. I didn't like simply blowing up a wall. No, if I'm killing someone, its going down hard. Plus, I couldn't have the scene between Ilana and Atrocitus if he just blows up the wall and leaves. No fun.**

**I do love the last paragraph through. Because he really did join the RL to get revenge but also to stop people from suffering from things like that. _"To kill innocent people…"_ Razer has a soul. A lovely soul at that. And then Atrocitus pretty well tries to turn Razer into the thing he hates most. _"Deaths of a few disloyal will save hundreds…."_ A Bangolian Vigor… not really, but ya.**

**So here it is. My first GLTAS fic.**

**What are your thoughts?**  
**Should I just stop with this show now?**  
**I probably won't stop, but feedback would be nice.**  
**Is anyone actually reading?**


End file.
